


Secret Admirer

by Eirumass



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: HPA AU, M/M, Past Reflection, because i like writing teenagers as children, its not creepy its just fun to imagine, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirumass/pseuds/Eirumass
Summary: Saihara always wanted to know more about the strange boy with the sticks and rocks.





	Secret Admirer

It was until that day that the young leader discovered his secret admirer that he had played by himself. He would gather up his followers that would die for him, also more commonly known as rocks, sticks and leaves and play his imaginary game. He was the king and his followers would do anything for him. Even though he looked weird to everybody else, the young introverted boy couldn't help but be intrigued by him.

He had always loved a good mystery and the boy playing with the rocks and sticks was the perfect place to start. At first, it was him asking for details about the purple-haired boy. Nobody knew any more than he did about him, so he moved onto another plan. He had asked nearly every boy in his class and it all ended the same.

When he had asked the cool-headed boy, Rantarou Amami, he had been clueless. "Sorry, Shuuichi-chan. I don't really know about him... nobody does..." that was all he had managed to tell him before being dragged away by girls.

The best he had managed to get was when he had asked Ryouma, the short sports prodigy. "Yeah, I talked to him once. He said all those sticks and junk were his loyal fans. It sounded like nonsense, so I just disregarded it." Shuuichi noted this before trying another plan, as this was proving to be useless.

He had resorted to watching the boy from behind a nearby tree and soon it became a habit. Then, after a while, he actually found that he enjoyed watching the boy. Then, before he knew it, a year of this had passed. He was so confused, why was he doing this still? He wanted to figure out why the boy was acting the way he did and he already had enough information. He was 12 now, this was getting tiresome.

Then he decided that he wanted to be friends with the boy. He denied it at first but after a bit of thought, it was the only logical reason he stayed. However, his feelings were cloudy. He had no clue what he was feeling, it was an odd feeling of pain, nerves and happiness. It was really confusing. He was only 12 and he wasn't able to assess things properly yet.

One day, he was caught off guard as it turns out, he was muttering to himself while watching the purple-haired boy. "Hm hm? What's this? Another loyal follower...? Ooh, yay! Shuuichi-chan loves me, doesn't he? That's too sweet, honestly!" The boy had gushed at him. Shuuichi felt his face heat up rapidly. He hadn't planned to be caught this soon! This experience was meant to be more sacred than this!

"U-U-Uh... I was w-wondering if... I could m-maybe play w-with you..." Shuuichi stammered, trying to think of something to say. The boy's face lit up, "Ah?! Shuuichi-chan wants to play with me? Aww, so cute! Shuuichi-chan's so cute!" The purple-haired boy exclaimed. "As Kokichi Ouma, the leader of everything, I'll say yeah, you can!" Kokichi gave him permission to join him. Kokichi Ouma, hm? So that was his name... after a year and a half of searching, he had finally found out.

Wait... how did the boy know his name again?


End file.
